La Mage des Ténèbres de Fairy Tail
by Erza Robin
Summary: Au 1er étage de Fairy Tail, il y a les missions dangereuses. Maëlia peut en faire mais pas Gray. Malgré tout, il lui demanda d'en faire une avec lui. Elle accepte et ils partent avec des amis. Mais il y a un autre mage des Ténèbres et Lia voit ses pouvoirs se limiter. Le danger rode et la mission est bien plus dure que prévue. La fin de leurs aventures ? Peut être...
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

La jeune femme se tenait devant l'enceinte de la célèbre guilde de Fairy Tail. La guilde dont pleins de magiciens rêve d'y entrer. Elle rajusta sa capuche et son sac sur son épaule et reprit son chemin sous la pluie vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

Il pleuvait à torrent et l'eau de pluie avait réussi à traverser sa capuche et ses cheveux rouges lui collaient au visage. Elle poussa la porte de l'auberge et quand elle entra dans la pièce, un grand silence se fit. La porte claqua derrière elle quand elle se referma. Une jeune femme avec une armure se leva de son siège et s'approcha d'elle. Elle l'a serra dans ses bras et poussa un soupir de soulagement :

« Où étais tu passée Lia ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre.

- Tu t'inquiètes trop Erza. Que voulais-tu qu'il m'arrive ?

- Tu es partie pendant six mois, Lia. C'est long.

- Je vais bien, tu vois bien. Et puis t'es pas du genre à t'inquiéter.

- Et bien, je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Je dois aller voir le maitre. Je dois lui faire un rapport sur ma mission.

- Ok, on se voit tout à l'heure ?

- Bien sûr. »

La jeune fille disparut dans les escaliers menant à l'étage. Une jeune fille blonde portant un trousseau de clé à sa ceinture, du nom de Lucy Heartfilia, discutait à voix basse avec un garçon aux cheveux d'une couleur rose, qui lui s'appelait Natsu Dragnir. Elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui et lui dit :

« C'est qui elle ? Je l'ai jamais vu à Fairy Tail avant. »

Avant que le jeune homme n'est pus répondre, un autre garçon, avec des cheveux noirs, du nom de Gray Fullbuster vint les rejoindre et il répondit à sa place :

« C'est Maëlia Robin. La sœur adoptive de Erza et sa meilleure amie aussi.

- Elle est à Fairy Tail depuis presque toujours, ajouta Natsu. Elle était partie en mission. Une des missions les plus compliquées. Il n'y a que quelques personnes qui sont capables d'effectuer ce genre de mission.

- Comme ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Il y le Maitre Makaroff, Erza, Misgun, Luxus, Lui et Lia, répondit Natsu.

- Lui ?

- Oui. On a jamais vu son visage. Ni son nom d'ailleurs, lui dit Gray.

- Et c'est quoi ses pouvoirs à la sœur d'Erza ?

- A Lia ? souri Natsu.

- Oui, à Lia, pas à Makarof.

- Oh Lia. C'est une mage des Ténèbres, lui dit Gray.

- Mage des Ténèbres ?

- Oui. Elle contrôle les Ténèbres. C'est l'une des magiciennes les plus puissantes de Fairy Tail. Elle est puissante. Et dangereuse.

- J'aime quand tu me fais de la pub Gray. C'est toujours très élogieux », dit une voix dans leurs dos.

Derrière eux, ce tenait Maëlia Robin, la mage des Ténèbres.


	2. CHAPITRE UN

**CHAPITRE UN : MAËLIA ROBIN ET LUCY HEARTFILIA ONT UNE PETITE DISCUSSION EN TETE A TETE. LA CLE DU BELIER, BELIUS.**

* * *

Ça faisait trois jours que Maëlia était revenue de sa mission et elle souffrait de terribles courbatures. Elle s'entrainait toujours contre Erza malgré ses douleurs musculaires. Elle avait aussi remarqué le regard appuyé de la jeune constellationniste. La jeune blonde semblait intriguée par elle et Lia avait décidé d'aller lui parler. Elle savait par Mirajane, que Natsu était parti avec Erza et Gray en mission et malgré que Lucy fasse équipe avec Natsu et Happy, ayant été blessé durant la dernière mission, la blondinette devait resté à a guilde. C'était donc le moment idéal pour lui parler en tête à tête.

Maëlia poussa la porte de l'auberge et Mirajane la salua. Lia lui rendit son salut d'un simple hochement de tête. Mirajane ne s'en offusqua pas. Lia et Erza étaient pareils. Pas très sentimental. La mage des Ténèbres s'approcha de la table où était assise Lucy et attendit qu'elle remarqua sa présence. Lucy finit par lever la tête et sembla étonnée de la voir là. Lia lui tendit sa main droite et lui sourit :

- « Je ne me suis pas présentée officiellement. Maëlia Robin, mage des Ténèbres. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance Lucy Heartfilia.

- Moi aussi, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, lui répondit Lucy en souriant et en serrant sa main.

- Gray et Natsu t'ont parlé de moi, si je ne me trompe.

- Oui, confirma Lucy avec un petit sourire contrit. Ils n'ont fait que répondre à mes questions.

- Oh aucuns problèmes. Gray a toujours su me faire une pub d'enfer.

- Comment ça ?

- Gray et moi c'est une longue histoire. Et compliquée aussi. Mais sinon, assez parlé de moi. Parlons de toi. Depuis combien de temps es-tu à Fairy Tail ? Tu es arrivée après mon départ en mission parce que je me souviens très bien que tu n'étais pas là avant.

- Je suis à Fairy Tail, depuis seulement quatre mois.

- Depuis seulement quatre mois dis-tu, s'exclama Maëlia. Tu fais équipe avec Natsu et Happy. Tu dois être suffisamment douée et puis avoir un moral d'enfer pour réussir à survivre avec eux.

- Tu as déjà fais équipe avec eux.

- Oh oui. Mais le mieux pour faire des missions, c'est de faire équipe avec Erza, Natsu et Gray.

- Je sais, je les ai déjà vu se battre, c'est impressionnant.

- Et encore, tu ne nous as pas vu tous les quatre.

- Tous les quatre réunis, c'est presque aussi dangereux qu'un démon lancé sur une ville, commenta Mirajane en essuyant une table à côté d'elle. La dernière fois vous avez failli détruire une ville. Et là on aurait eu de sacré problème.

- Oh tout de suite les grands mots, rigola Maëlia en levant les yeux au ciel. On a juste mis un démon hors service. A chaque fois ça retombe sur nous de toutes façons.

- Tu te plains trop, dit Elfman en ébouriffant les cheveux de la mage des Ténèbres.

- Pas mes cheveux triple andouille. Où je te le ferais payer. »

Elfman rigola et continua son chemin après avoir embrassé Mirajane sur la joue. Maëlia se leva et dit à Lucy :

- « J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser. C'est chez moi. Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi maintenant. Comme ça je te le montre.

- C'est quoi ? demanda la constellationniste en se levant.

- Quelque chose qui te plaira. Je pense. Allez viens, je ne vais pas te manger. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de la plus ancienne quand la blonde prit la parole :

- « J'ai une petite question.

- Oui.

- Où est ton tatouage de Fairy Tail ? »

Lia s'arrêta et tira sur le col de son tee-shirt pour lui montrer le haut de sa poitrine droite.

- C'est pratique comme endroit. On peut le cacher sous les vêtements pour les missions. Et toi, tu te l'es fais faire où ?

- La main.

- Moins facile à cacher.

- Exact. »

Elles arrivèrent à l'appartement et elles entrèrent.

- « Désolée pour le bazar. Erza m'a dis qu'elle et Gray avaient scouatté de temps en temps. Mais pas Natsu. Enfin pas depuis que tu es arrivée. Il paraît qu'il passe beaucoup de temps chez toi.

- Ouais. Malheureusement.

- Natsu n'est pas bien méchant. Il est juste très sensible et timide et il ne sait pas comment montrer aux gens qu'il les apprécie. Alors sa manière de venir chez toi comme ça, à l'improviste, c'est une manière pour lui de te dire qu'il t'aime bien.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Et puis ne cherche pas trop loin. C'est un garçon et les garçons, c'est toujours très compliqué. »

Lucy rigola et Maëlia se mit à chercher dans ses affaires. Elle marmonnait toute seule et elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Une clé en or. Elle l'a brandit, triomphante avec un petit « tadam ! ».

- « J'ai enfin réussi à lui remettre la main dessus !

- De quoi donc ? demanda Lucy qui lisait un magasine.

- Ce que je voulais te montrer. Et peut-être te donner.

- Et c'est quoi ? »

Maëlia lui tendit la clé et la blondinette s'en saisit, la bouche grande ouverte de surprise.

- « Mais… Mais c'est l'une des douze clés en or ! Où as-tu eu ça ?

- Ma mère était une constellationniste. Quand elle morte j'ai gardé cette clé. Les autres ont été volés, vendus.

- Et pourquoi n'as-tu gardé que celle là en particulier ?

- C'était la préférée de ma mère. Elle disait que si la personne parfaite existée, elle serait incarnée par cet esprit. Tiens, elle est pour toi.

- Non ! Je ne peux pas accepter ! Elle appartenait à ta mère, elle a une valeur sentimentale pour toi. Je ne peux pas la prendre.

- Je ne comprends rien à la magie des constellations Lucy. Pour moi, cette clé ne sert à rien. Elle te sera plus utile.

- Mais on se connaît à peine ! Et tu es prête à me confier un héritage qui te vient de ta mère ?

- Oui parce que ma mère m'a dit que je devais garder cette clé car elle était très importante et que je devrais la donner à quelqu'un que je jugerais digne de la porter et de l'utiliser. Et j'ai jugé que tu étais apte à la porter.

- C'est la clé de quoi ?

- La clé du bélier. Bélius. Je n'en sais pas plus. Maintenant c'est à toi de jouer Constellationniste.

- Merci beaucoup Maëlia. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis honorée de ce cadeau.

- Prends en juste soin. »

Lucy serra Lia dans ses bras dans un élan impulsif et après avoir encore remercié la jeune femme, elle s'éclipsa.

Ça avait été une dure journée pour Lia et elle était morte de fatigue. Elle se laissa tomber dans son lit. Demain, Erza, Natsu et Gray reviendraient. Et ils pourront à nouveau faire équipe. Comme avant.


	3. CHAPITRE DEUX

**CHAPITRE DEUX : PREMIERE S-QUEST POUR LUCY, NATSU, HAPPY ET GRAY.**

* * *

Quand Maëlia se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut des mèches de cheveux roses. Les cheveux de Natsu. Mais la question était, pourquoi les cheveux de Natsu était au dessus du visage de Lia, et donc par conséquent, dans son lit ? Lia se redressa brutalement et Natsu cria en tombant du lit.

- « Que fais-tu dans mon lit Natsu ?

- Mais euh !

- Réponds !

- Cris pas ! On est rentré tard de mission hier et j'avais la flemme de rentrer chez moi. Alors comme ton appartement est plus près que celui de Lucy, je me suis dis que tu ne m'en voudrais pas si je venais dormir chez toi.

- Natsu, tu as un appartement. Il faut vraiment que tu t'habitues à vivre TOUT SEUL. Sans Lucy, et sans moi, ou Erza. Ça devient fatiguant à force de te répéter la même chose.

- Excuses-moi.

- Bon ça ira pour cette fois. Mais pour cette fois seulement.

- Hum d'accord, merci.

- Maintenant sors de mon lit et va te laver. Tu sens mauvais.

- Ok, dit Natsu en sautant du lit, À plus tard.

- C'est ça. A plus tard. »

Maëlia se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Où elle y trouva Gray.

- « C'est pas vrai. Vous avez tous décidez de venir dormir chez moi, en rentrant de mission hier ou quoi ?

- Nan, juste Natsu. Je viens juste te dire bonjour. Mais je peux repartir si tu veux.

- Nan. C'est bon reste. Je suis contente de te voir.

- Oui, on dirait.

- Bon, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es encore plus grinçant que d'habitude. Un problème durant la mission ?

- Non. Je voulais juste savoir, si tu pouvais prendre une S-Quest et demander à faire équipe avec moi.

- On fait toujours équipe ensemble Gray, sauf pour les S-Quest, où je fais équipe avec Erza.

- Justement. Je voudrais que pour une fois, tu fasses équipe avec moi pour une S-Quest.

- Le Maitre ne voudra jamais. D'après lui, tu n'as pas le niveau.

- Mais d'après toi ?

- Mon avis ne compte pas Gray et tu le sais.

- S'il te plait Lia. Tu n'as qu'à dire que ce sera comme une évaluation. Une évaluation pour voir si je suis apte à participer aux S-Quest.

- Gray…

- S'il te plait… »

Le jeune magicien des glaces se rapprocha d'elle et le souffle du jeune homme sur son visage la décontenança.

- « D'accord, s'entendit-elle dire. Je vais voir se que je peux faire.

- Merci », se réjouissait Gray en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il commença à partir quand la mage des Ténèbres le rappela :

- « Gray.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Refais encore ce que tu viens de faire et je te jure que tu le regretteras amèrement. C'est clair ?

- Oui, chérie.

- Et arrêtes de m'appeler chérie ! »

La jeune femme entendit son rire à travers la porte et elle souffla. A jouer avec le feu, Gray finirait par se brûler. Ça s'était certain.

Après s'être préparée, Lia rejoignit Erza à l'auberge. Elle lui raconta sa conversation avec Gray. A deux, elles auraient plus de chance de faire accepter Makaroff.

- « Dans ce cas là, autant emmener Natsu, Happy et Lucy, me dit Erza.

- Allons en parler au Maitre. Et si jamais il accepte, il faudra choisir une mission pas trop compliquée.

- Elles seront toujours trop compliquées quand même, objecta Erza. D'ailleurs, comment il a réussi à te faire dire oui.

- Te regarde pas, grogna Lia, ce qui fit rire Erza. On va demander ou pas alors ?

- Oui. »

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent à l'étage pour se rendre dans le bureau du Maitre. Erza frappa contre la porte du plat de ses phalanges et elles attendirent d'avoir l'autorisation pour entrer. Le Maitre était assis dans son fauteuil et il les regarda entrer. Elles s'installèrent sur les fauteuils en face du bureau et ce fut Lia qui parla la première :

- « Je voudrais vous demandez quelque chose Maitre. Je sais que la réponse a de fortes chances d'être négative mais je vous pose quand même la question. Je voudrais emmener avec moi, Gray pour une S-Quest.

- Et je les accompagnerais, ajouta Erza.

- Mais je présume que vous voudriez emmener Lucy, Natsu et Happy avec vous, je me trompe ?

- Non. Ce serait pour eux comme une évaluation. Vous pourrez ainsi voir s'ils sont aptes à participer aux S-Quest, argumenta Lia.

- Les S-Quest sont dangereuses Maëlia, tu le sais bien. Si vous échouez, vous mourrez.

- En ce qui me concerne, intervint Erza, je suis partante. Il ne me manque que votre accord.

- Nous ne partirons pas si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, ajouta Lia.

- Vous êtes toutes les deux des magiciennes très posées et réfléchies. Je veux bien vous laisser partir à condition que vous préveniez les concernés du danger qu'ils encourent.

- Bien sûr, approuva Erza en hochant la tête.

- Nous prendrons une mission pas trop compliquée. Enfin aussi peu compliqué que peuvent l'être les S-Quest.

- Bien. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Merci », remercièrent les deux magiciennes en chœurs.

Elles se levèrent et quittèrent le bureau. Elles se plantèrent toutes les deux devant le tableau des petites annonces.

- « Alors, on prend quelle annonce ? demanda Erza à sa meilleure amie.

- Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le Maitre dise oui. J'avais même déjà préparé un discours pour annoncer à Gray que je n'avais pas réussi à convaincre le Maitre.

- Pour toi, c'était perdu d'avance ?

- Non, mais je ne sais pas. Mais pour moi, ce n'était pas logique que le Maitre dise oui. Voilà tout.

- Bon on a qu'à prendre cette mission là, dit Ezra en pointant une annonce qui valait six millions de joyaux.

- C'est parfait. On doit faire quoi exactement ?

- Des habitants disparaissent sans laisser de traces. On doit trouver pourquoi.

- Mais c'est le genre d'annonce qu'on met sur le tableau du rez de chaussée ça. C'est pas une S-Quest.

- C'est vrai. Mais ils n'ont pas du tout dire. Vu la récompense, ce ne sont pas des disparitions anodines. Ça doit être plus que ça. Toujours partante ?

- Bien sûr. Et puis si les quatre mauviettes ont trop la trouille, on aura qu'à y aller toutes les deux.

- Exactement. »

Erza décrocha la mission et elles descendirent toutes les deux. Gray sauta presque sur Lia quand il la vis redescendre.

- « Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Makaroff a dit quoi ?

- Il a dit, toi, Lucy, Natsu et Happy nous rejoignez, Erza et moi, chez moi. Tout de suite.

- Pourquoi, ils doivent venir eux aussi ?

- Tu verras bien. Allez dépêches-toi un peu ! » cria Erza.

Gray se dépêcha de faire ce que Lia lui avait et dit et Erza et elle se rendirent à l'appartement de cette dernière. Elles y trouvèrent les quatre magiciens au garde à vous sur le canapé de la mage des Ténèbres.

- « Pourquoi on devez venir ici ? demanda Lucy.

- Voilà, commença Lia. Ce matin, Gray m'a demandé de faire équipe avec lui pour une S-Quest. Je lui ai répondu que j'avais besoin de l'accord du Maitre pour ça. Avec Erza, on est allée en parler à Makaroff et il a dis oui. A la seule condition que Natsu, Lucy et Happy viennent avec nous. Ça vous fera office d'évaluation pour voir si vous êtes aptes de faire des S-Quest.

- Mais… bafouilla Lucy. Ça fait même pas quatre mois que je suis là.

- Tu nous as montré que tu étais une bonne magicienne et que tu avais amplement ta place parmi nous Lucy, lui dit doucement Erza.

- Il faut aussi que nous vous prévenions que les S-Quest ne sont pas le même genre de missions que vous trouvez au rez de chaussée. Un seul faux pas pendant ce genre de mission et vous êtes morts. »

Gray se leva soudainement et parti. Lia fronça les sourcils, regarda Erza et le suivit.

- « Gray attends ! l'appela la jeune fille.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner mais en s'arrêtant quand même.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ? J'ai eu ta S-Quest.

- Oui, mais je voulais que l'on y aille que tout les deux. Pas avec l'autre bouffeur de feu.

- C'est la condition de Makaroff, Gray je n'y peux rien. Ne me dis pas que tu refuses cette mission. Si on l'a réussis, tu pourras faire toutes les S-Quest que tu voudras.

- Oui mais on sera beaucoup trop.

- Nan. On est jamais beaucoup trop pour une S-Quest Grey. La dernière que j'ai fait, j'ai mis six mois à en arriver à bout. Et j'ai failli mourir plus d'une fois. A six, on ne sera pas de trop, je peux te le garantir.

- Si on réussi cette mission et que l'on peux faire des S-Quest, tu accepteras d'en faire une que toi et moi ?

- Oui. Evidemment, tout ce que tu veux. Mais tu dois accepter cette mission Gray. Je me suis mouillée, Erza aussi, pour que tu puisses la faire. Alors nous lâcher maintenant c'est pas cool.

- D'accord. J'accepte. Mais attention. Tu as promis. Quand j'aurais l'autorisation de monter au premier étage, tu devras faire une mission avec moi.

- Marché conclu », lui sourit la jeune femme.

Ils retournèrent tous les deux à l'appartement où les attendaient les trois autres magiciens et le chat. Mais une question taraudait Maëlia. Pourquoi Gray voulait-il faire une mission avec elle ? Rien que lui et elle.


	4. CHAPITRE TROIS

**CHAPITRE TROIS : GRAY ET MAËLIA, UNE HISTOIRE AU PASSEE…OU PAS…**

* * *

Les six protagonistes avaient préparés leurs valises et ils étaient près à partir. Mais Lia avait l'esprit ailleurs. Elle était préoccupée par l'envie de Gray de vouloir faire une mission en tête à tête avec elle.

**_FLASH BACK_**

**Ca se passe, il y a deux ans. Gray et Lia étaient partis en mission tout les deux et ils avaient réussis avec brio. Gray avait alors proposé de rester un peu au village. Proposition que Lia avait acceptée. Elle aimait passer du temps avec le mage de glace. Elle se sentait à l'aise avec lui et Erza l'avait taquiné à ce propos juste avant qu'ils ne partent en mission. La magicienne des Ténèbres voulait bien s'avouer qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour le garçon mais elle n'avait pas le courage de le lui révéler. Surement la peur d'un non. **

- **« Dis, Lia.**

- **Quoi ?**

- **Comment je peux faire pour avouer à une fille que je l'aime ? »**

**Lia se souvient parfaitement qu'à cet instant, elle avait ressenti un pincement au cœur. **

- **« Et bien, tu peux lui écrire une belle lettre ou lui offrir des fleurs.**

- **C'est pas un peu basique ?**

- **Je sais pas. Moi je trouve que c'est très romantique. Et puis tu es un mage de glace non ? Tu n'as qu'à lui faire, je sais pas moi, un cœur en glace, ou encore une rose. Fais marcher ton imagination.**

- **Ok. Je vais aller faire un achat, on se rejoint à l'auberge ?**

- **D'accord. A tout à l'heure Gray. »**

**Lia était donc allée à l'auberge comme une âme en peine. Gray aimait une fille et il lui avait demandé des conseils pour lui faire sa déclaration. Et elle comme une idiote, au lieu de tout lui dire, elle lui file des tuyaux pour en séduire une autre. Si Erza était là, elle lui en aurait mis une en l'a traitant d'abrutie. Et elle aurait raison. **

**Elle fut rejointe par Gray et il cachait quelque chose dans son dos. Lia essaya de se pencher pour voir se qu'il cachait mais il l'empêchait de voir ce que c'était. Elle finit par perdre patience.**

- **« Allez montre moi ce que tu as acheté pour ta chérie. Je vais te dire si ça peut lui plaire. Allez !**

- **D'accord. »**

**Gray lui montra enfin ce qu'il cachait dans son dos. Il avait acheté un grand bouquet de fleurs et il y avait aussi un joli cœur avec le signe de Fairy Tail gravé dessus. Lia s'émerveilla sur les détails du cœur et elle félicita le jeune homme. Mais bien sûr, il y avait un mais.**

- **« Y'a un truc que je ne comprends pas.**

- **Quoi donc ?**

- **Pourquoi tu as acheté les fleurs maintenant ? Elles seront toutes fanées d'ici que l'on rentre à Fairy Tail. Comment tu vas faire ?**

- **Et bien enfaite, les fleurs et le cœur, ils sont pour toi.**

- **Pour moi ?**

- **Oui. Si je t'ai demandé comment on montre à une fille qu'on l'aime c'est parce que cette fille que j'aime c'est toi et que je voulais savoir se qui te plaisait. Désolé pour les cachotteries.**

- **Pour ce genre de cachotteries, tu peux m'en faire autant que tu veux, tu sais ?**

- **Vrai ? **

- **Vrai. »**

**Et Gray l'avait embrassé. Leur histoire avait duré pendant un an. Puis durant une mission, Gray avait succombé à un sortilège. Ce sortilège rendait le rêve le plus fou, de celui qui était touché, réalité. Ainsi, Gray avait embrassé une fille de Magnolia, sous ses yeux. Lia avait craqué et leur histoire s'était arrêtée là. La jeune fille avait refusé de lui parler pendant six mois. Elle lui avait reparlé juste un peu avant de partir pour la S-Quest qui l'avait retenue pendant six autres mois. **

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

- « Lia ? Tout vas bien ? demanda Erza en lui passant une main devant son visage.

- Oui. Tout va bien. Je pensais juste à quelque chose. Vous êtes prêts ? On peut y aller ?

- Oui ! répondirent-ils en chœurs.

- Alors allons y. »

Ils se mirent donc en marche vers la gare de la ville et Natsu essayait de négocier pour prendre un autre moyen de transport étant donné qu'il était malade en train.

- « Mais tu es malade dans tous les moyens de transports Natsu ! », s'écria Lucy, exaspérée.

Gray rigola des malheurs du chasseur de dragon et il observa Happy qui fixait le poissonnier de la ville avec envie. Il regarda par dessus son épaule et il vit Lia le fixer. Il frissonna en voyant son regard. Elle l'avait déjà regardé comme ça. Quand elle l'avait vu embrassé cette fille alors qu'il était soumis au sortilège. Un regard blessé. Il n'avait plus vu ce regard depuis qu'elle était revenue de sa mission. Dire qu'il s'en voulait était un euphémisme. Gray était rongé par la culpabilité. Il avait essayé de lui parler après ça, mais rien à faire. Elle ne lui adressait plus la parole.

**_FLASH BACK_**

- **« S'il te plait Lia ! Je peux t'expliquer ! Lia ouvres-moi, je veux te parler !**

- **…**

- **Lia, je t'en supplie !**

- **Elle ne veut pas te parler », était intervenue une voix masculine.**

**C'était la première fois que Gray voyait le garçon aux cheveux roses aussi sérieux. **

- **« Et comment tu peux savoir ça, toi ?**

- **Parce qu'elle me l'a dit. Tu lui as fait du mal. Si j'avais été elle, je t'aurais plongé dans les Ténèbres pour le restant de tes jours. Alors estimes-toi heureux qu'elle ne veuille juste plus te parler.**

- **Laisses-moi lui parler, je peux lui expliquer, plaida Gray.**

- **Lui expliquer quoi, Gray ?, intervint Erza. Tu ne peux pas utiliser l'excuse du sortilège. Ce sortilège avait pour but de rendre le rêve le plus fou de la victime, réalité. Embrasser cette fille, c'était ton rêve. Tu n'as aucune excuse. Tu as fais du mal à ma meilleure amie, Gray. Alors vas-t-en avant que je me mette vraiment en colère pour de bon. »**

**Après ça, la jeune fille s'était toujours entourée de Natsu ou d'Erza pour ne jamais se retrouver seule face à Gray. Et le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler.**

**_FIN DU FLASH BACK_**

Le mage de glace ralentit le pas et se mit à côté de la jeune femme.

- « Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.

- De quoi ? lui demanda la jeune femme.

- De ce qui s'est passé il y a un an, avec le sortilège.

- Ecoutes, Gray, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant.

- Mais il faudra bien qu'on en parle un jour.

- Un jour oui, mais ce jour n'est pas aujourd'hui, alors maintenant, arrêtes avec ça.

- Parfois, je me demande si tu n'as pas peur de te retrouver seule avec moi.

- Et pourquoi j'aurais peur de me retrouver seule avec toi ?

- Parce que tu as peur d'avoir cette conversation. Ça fait un an, Lia, tu ne vas pas me dire que la blessure est encore trop fraiche, que ma trahison est encore trop présente dans ton esprit. Ce sont les excuses que tu m'as sorti pendant un an pour ne pas que l'on parle. Alors je te préviens. A la fin de cette mission, on aura une petite conversation. Que toi et moi. »

Lia déglutit et regarda le jeune homme s'éloigner. Elle avait assez retardé l'échéance, Gray avait raison. Un jour ou l'autre, il faudrait bien qu'elle l'affronte.


	5. CHAPITRE QUATRE

**CHAPITRE QUATRE : LA FAMEUSE DISCUSSION. UN MAGE DES TENEBRES EST DANS LE COIN**.

* * *

Les magiciens de Fairy Tail étaient assis dans le train et Natsu faisait de drôles de bruits. Il s'était allongé et il avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de Lucy qui lui caressait les cheveux pour essayer de l'apaiser. Erza regardait la route défiler, Gray s'était allongé, lui aussi et il avait posé timidement sa tête sur les genoux de la mage aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux noirs. Cette dernière avait passé sa main dans les cheveux de Gray tout en se frottant le pouce et l'index, de son autre main, l'un contre l'autre, produisant ainsi un léger fil de Ténèbres.

- « Maëlia ? demanda Erza.

- Yep.

- Ça ne peut pas être des Ténèbres qui ont enlevés ses gens ?

- Qu'est ce qui te ferait penser ça ?

- J'y ai pensé en voyant ton fil. Imagine que quelqu'un sache utiliser les Ténèbres. Comme toi. Et qu'il utilise son pouvoir pour enlever des gens.

- Et il ferait quoi de ces gens ? On a pas besoin de sacrifice pour utiliser les Ténèbres.

- Et bien, il pourrait avoir un démon ou quelque chose comme ça qui a besoin de sacrifices.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est possible mais je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr. Je scannerais les environs en arrivant et je verrais si je détecte des traces de présence ténébreuses. »

La discussion s'arrêta là car le train s'arrêta et il leur fallu descendre. Natsu gémissait et Lucy le prévint :

- « Ne vomit pas sur les gens Natsu, ça ne se fait pas ! »

Lia ricana et les magiciens se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la gare. Ils prirent une voiture et Natsu se laissa carrément tomber sur Lucy.

- « Non mais j'te jure ! Aucune dignité celui-là » grogna la jolie blonde.

Lia sourit dans son coin et elle croisa le regard de Gray. Avant d'avoir pus s'en empêcher, le sang lui monta aux joues et elle se sentit rougir. Se traitant mentalement d'idiote, elle détourna la tête et elle commença une conversation avec Erza sur la possibilité de la présence d'un mage des Ténèbres dans ce village.

A la fin de leur périple, du point de vue de Natsu, ils arrivèrent dans un petit village délabré où une odeur abominable régnait.

- « Je me demande comment un village en si mauvais état pourrait payer la récompense, murmura Erza.

- Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, la contre dit Lia. Allons y. Ne restons pas planter là. Il vaut mieux se dépêcher de rentrer si vous voulez que j'aie le temps de vérifier l'hypothèse d'Erza avant la nuit, parce que je vous préviens, une fois que le soleil est couché, moi je ne mets plus le nez dehors. »

Ils prirent tous leurs sacs et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du petit village. Ils se rendirent à une auberge, où le gérant fut plus que ravi quand il apprit qu'il était de Fairy Tail et qu'ils étaient là pour découvrir qui était derrière toutes ces disparitions. Après avoir posé leurs affaires dans leurs chambres, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Erza.

- « Bon ! dit la magicienne en armure en claquant des mains. Lia, tu vas aller faire ton repérage, exact ?

- Oui, je vais faire le tour du village par l'extérieur et essayer de détecter des traces de magie des Ténèbres. Qui veut venir avec moi ?

- Moi, répondit Gray.

- Bien, moi je vais voir s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui sait quelque chose, ajouta Erza.

- Evite de frapper tout le monde, dit Gray d'une petite voix.

- T'inquiètes, lui dit elle. Je crois que Lucy veut voir s'il n'y a pas de magasins de magie et essayer de voir s'il n'y a pas des clés. Natsu va aller avec elle.

- D'accord, accepta-t-il.

- On se retrouve ici avant le coucher du soleil, ok ? demanda Lia.

- Ok, répondirent-ils tous.

- C'est parti », dit Lucy en se levant.

Chacun se sépara et ils formèrent des groupes de deux. Gray et Lia, Happy et Erza et Lucy avec Natsu.

Gray et Lia sortirent du village et partirent vers la gauche pour faire le tour du village. Lia frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et un filet de Ténèbres s'en échappa. Il se multiplia et il disparut dans le sol.

- « Qu'est ce qui va se passe s'il détecte une présence de magie similaire à la tienne ?

- Je le sentirais et puis Gray ?

- Quoi ?

- Il n'y a aucune magie similaire à la mienne. »

Le mage de glace rigola et il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Lia le regarda et prit une grande inspiration. C'était le moment.

- « Tu voulais que l'on parle non ? On est que tout les deux et je veux bien parler.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Alors parlons avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Gray sourit et prit la parole :

- « Je sais que j'ai très mal agis et je sais que l'excuse 'j'étais sous l'emprise d'un sort' ne marche pas. Je sais aussi que je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Le rêve fou d'embrasser cette fille, je l'ai eu quand je suis arrivée à Fairy Tail, il y a longtemps. Et je n'y avais plus repensé depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Je pense que le sortilège est allé le chercher bien au fond de mon cerveau. Je sais que ce que j'ai fais est impardonnable mais j'ai souffert moi aussi parce que je t'aimais et que tu ne veuilles même plus rester dans la même pièce que moi, seule à seul, ma fait mal. Mais j'avoue que je l'avais bien mérité. Mais ça fait un an maintenant, on est des adultes, on n'a pas besoin de se comporter comme des enfants. Alors, je ne peux pas te dire que mes sentiments pour toi ont changés parce que ce serait mentir. Je t'aime toujours malgré tout. Et rien ne changera ça pour l'instant. »

Lia ne sut quoi répondre face à cette déclaration et elle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer plusieurs fois sans savoir quoi dire.

- « Hum et bien, commença-t-elle. Je sais que j'ai peut-être exagérée ma réaction mais te voir embrasser cette fille sous mes yeux, avec ce sortilège qui me révélait que c'était ton rêve le plus fou, j'ai eu mal. Le genre de douleur que je ne pourrais pas te décrire. Mais Erza m'a dit que tu voulais absolument t'expliquer et j'ai fini par me dire que rester avec toi ne pouvait pas me faire plus mal de toute façon.

- Alors tu me pardonnes ?

- Pardonner ? Je t'ai déjà pardonné Gray mais juste une chose.

- Quoi ? Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Ne me fais plus jamais mal comme ça d'accord ?

- Ok. Je te promets que je ne le ferais plus.

- Parfait alors. »

Gray sourit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Lia rigolait quand elle sentit un étirement sur l'un des filets de Ténèbres. La jeune femme s'arrêta et regarda vers la forêt.

- « Un problème ? demanda Gray, étonné de son arrêt soudain.

- Hum.

- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

- Il y a quelqu'un.

- Quoi ?

- Quelqu'un utilise la magie des Ténèbres. Il est dans la forêt. Erza avait raison. Il y a bien une présence Ténébreuse ici.

- On fait quoi alors ?

- On rentre à l'auberge et on va le dire aux autres. De toute façon, le soleil de va pas tarder à se coucher. Il vaudrait mieux pour nous que nous rentrons. »

Les deux mages se dépêchèrent de rentrer au village où ils retrouvèrent leurs amis.

- « Je n'ai trouvé aucuns magasins de magie, se lamenta Lucy, le front contre la table.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, essaya de la réconforter Happy et Natsu.

- Et toi Erza ? Tu as pus récolter des informations ? demanda Lucy.

- Oui. Les disparitions ont lieu une fois le soleil couché. Il faut être absolument rentré chez soi quand la lune se lève sinon, on disparaît. Il n'y a aucune trace après l'enlèvement. On ne sait même pas si les disparus sortent du village.

- Nous, on sait, intervint Gray.

- Comment ça ? demanda Erza.

- J'ai détecté la présence de magie Ténébreuse qui provenait de la forêt. Je pense que celui ou celle qui kidnappe ses villageois, utilise la magie des Ténèbres et les emmène dans la forêt pour en faire ce qu'il en fait.

- Pourquoi tu as l'air aussi abattu ? demanda Happy.

- Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose avant que l'on ne s'implique plus dans cette mission.

- Quoi ? demanda Natsu.

- Il a de la magie Ténébreuse dans le coin, ce qui veut dire que je ne pourrais pas utiliser la mienne.

- Comment ça ? demanda Lucy.

- Par exemple, Natsu peut se battre contre un autre mage de feu même si ses coups seront moins puissants. La magie des Ténèbres fait partie de la magie immatérielle. Je ne peux pas me battre contre un mage ou une créature qui a les mêmes pouvoirs que moi. Je ne pourrais me battre qu'avec mes poings et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très utile ici.

- Peut-être mais ça veut dire que ce magicien ou cette créature ne peut pas non plus utiliser sa magie sur toi. Ça nous sera très utile, objecta Natsu.

- Je te préviens Natsu, on ne l'utilisera pas comme bouclier, intervint Erza.

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça, dit-il avec un petit sourire innocent.

- Non mais tu y as pensé, dit Gray en le fixant avec un regard noir.

- Du calme les garçons, s'écria Lucy en voyant les deux magiciens se lever et se faire face, les poings serrés.

- Peut être mais Natsu a raison, intervins-je. Je serais le meilleur moyen pour que vous ne soyez pas touché par les sorts des Ténèbres.

- Il n'est pas question que l'on t'utilise comme bouclier Lia, tu entends ! s'insurgea Gray.

- Oui, j'entends mais si on a pas le choix, il faudra bien employer les grands moyens.

- On verra, finit par trancher Erza. On en est pas encore là. Pour l'instant, allons nous coucher. Il est tard et nous commencerons notre mission demain. D'accord ?

- Ok.

- Alors au lit tout le monde », dit Lia en se levant.

Ils se séparèrent pour se rendre chacun dans sa chambre. Quand Lia se coucha, elle souriait. Finalement cette conversation avec Gray n'avait pas été si terrible que ça.


	6. CHAPITRE CINQ

**CHAPITRE CINQ : UN COURS SUR LA MAGIE DES TENEBRES. ERZA A DISPARU !**

* * *

Quand les magiciens se réveillèrent le lendemain, Lia avait la nausée. Elle avait un horrible gout métallique dans la bouche et sa tête lui tournait. Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Quelqu'un avait essayé de faire usage de magie ténébreuse sur elle. Tentative qui avait échoué. Sa bonne humeur de la veille, suite à la conversation avec Gray, complétement envolée, la jeune fille alla rejoindre ses compagnons et Erza fronça les sourcils en voyant la mine de papier mâché de son amie.

- « Un problème ?

- Oui. Celui ou celle qui est responsable de toutes ses disparitions a essayé d'utiliser sa magie sur moi.

- Comment ça ? demanda Natsu.

- Il a essayé de m'enlever. »

Un silence accueilli cette annonce et Erza se leva.

- « Il faut commencer les recherches dès maintenant. On a pas une minute à perdre. On fait les mêmes équipes qu'hier soir. Allons-y. »

Gray attrapa un morceau de pain qu'il lança à Lia, qui le remercia. Lia et Gray refirent le même chemin qu'hier, continuant leur tour du village.

- « Comment as-tu su qu'il avait essayé de t'enlever ? demanda Gray.

- Tout type de magie laisse des traces. Surtout la magie des Ténèbres. Pour ceux qui peuvent le voir et le sentir, cette magie laisse une espèce de brume poisseuse qui laisse un gout acre et métallique dans la bouche. J'avais la nausée aussi. Ça veut dire qu'il a essayé de me faire du mal. Donc de m'enlever en l'occurrence. Il ne recule devant rien. Et il, ou elle, ne connaît pas le prix à payer pour utiliser notre magie de la manière qu'il le fait.

- Quel prix ?

- La magie ténébreuse est une magie qui demande une force physique et mentale importante. C'est à dire qu'il faut être équilibré dans sa tête. Si ce mage enlève des gens, ça veut dire qu'il ne va pas bien mentalement. Tu as déjà vu quand je perds le contrôle de moi-même ?

- Oui.

- Alors imagine quelqu'un qui ne va pas bien. Il sera incapable de se reprendre et il pourrait tout détruire sur son passage.

- En gros, c'est un danger pour lui-même et pour les gens qui l'entourent.

- Exactement. »

Gray se plongea dans ses pensées. Il avait déjà vu Lia sortir de ses gonds. C'était pendant une mission et Erza avait été gravement blessé et Gray et Natsu avaient été envoyés en renfort. Mais ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Le démon qui avait blessé Erza avait essayé de s'en prendre aux villageois paniqués. De panique, Maëlia avait laissé sortir son pouvoir. Ses orbites s'étaient noircies complétement, ses cheveux avaient virés au noir corbeau et tout s'était assombris autour d'elle. De gros nuages d'orages avaient surgis de nul part et tout le monde avait frissonné devant la menace qui approchée. Même le démon. Lia avait poussé un cri abominable et une vague de Ténèbres s'était abattue sur le démon. Qui était tombé comme une mouche. Gray avait du lui parler pendant une heure, la rassurant sur l'état d'Erza avant que la magicienne retrouve son état normal.

Un magicien des Ténèbres était déjà instable en ayant une bonne santé mentale. Alors un magicien qui serait malade pourrait être un énorme danger. Lia était l'une des plus puissantes magiciennes que Gray connaissait. Elle avait fait s'écrouler un démon avec une seule vague de pouvoir. Et elle était saine mentalement. Ce magicien fou pourrait très bien tuer tout sur son passage.

- « Tu te rends compte de la gravité de la situation n'est ce pas ? lui demanda la jeune femme. J'ai réussi à tuer un démon, chose qui habituellement est presque impossible, en projetant une seule vague de mon pouvoir. La question importante que l'on doit se poser maintenant c'est, qu'est ce que ce magicien fou est capable de faire avec son pouvoir ? En sachant que la folie décuple le pouvoir étant donné que le cerveau n'a plus de limite.

- C'est grave, très grave.

- Je pense que je peux te dire ce qu'il serait capable de faire. En ayant gouté son pouvoir.

- Dis-moi.

- Il serait capable de broyer mon esprit. »

Gray se stoppa net et regarda la jeune femme. Broyer l'esprit d'un magicien qui possédait la même magie que soit révélait un potentiel magique énorme. Se battre contre un magicien qui contrôle le même type de magie est déjà très éprouvant car les sorts perdent de leurs puissances. Arriver à broyer l'esprit de son adversaire est donc presque impossible. Si lui en étant capable, ça voulait dire qu'ils seraient probablement obligés de tuer ce mage.

- « Il faudra le tuer, murmura Gray.

- Tu as compris. Je m'en occuperais…

- Non ! Il possède la même magie que toi. Ça voudra dire qu'il faudra que tu l'approches et que tu le tues en corps-à-corps. On s'organisera pour le tuer avec la magie que nous avons à notre disposition. La glace, le feu, les esprits et les armures d'Erza.

- Alors, il faudra que vous vous surpassiez. Si cette mission a été mise sur le tableau du premier étage, ce n'est pas pour rien. Un seul faux pas et…

- C'est la mort. Tu nous l'as déjà dis. Et je suis toujours partant. On va devoir se débarrasser de cet idiot. Même si la perspective de tuer un mage ne m'enchante guère, on a pas le choix.

- Tu as changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as muri. Tu as grandi mentalement. Tu es… devenu un homme. Un vrai comme qui dirait Elfman.

- Alors d'après toi, je suis apte à faire des S-Quest ?

- Réussissons celle là et on verra si tu voudras en refaire. C'est pas de la rigolade Gray.

- Je sais. Et on a fait le tour du village. On fait quoi ? »

Le jeune homme n'eut pas sa réponse tout de suite. La jeune femme sembla tendre l'oreille vers le centre du village où les habitants semblaient très agités.

- « On retourne à l'auberge retrouver les autres. On a un problème, lui répondit enfin la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce-qui a ?

- Quelqu'un a disparu.

- Un villageois ?

- Non. Erza. »

Les ennuis commençaient.


	7. CHAPITRE SIX

**CHAPITRE SIX : LE SANG EST LE LIEN SUPREME ENTRE TOUTE CHOSE.**

* * *

C'était la panique. Genre panique total. Lucy était devenue hystérique et disait qu'ils allaient tous mourir. Happy renchérissait sur la même rengaine, Natsu semblait pensif, Gray fixait Lia, qui elle, fixait la forêt par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Erza était quelque part dehors avec ce mage fou, victime des sorts ténébreux qui étaient tous plus ou moins abominables.

- « ça suffit ! Cria-t-elle soudain. Taisez-vous et laissez moi réfléchir. »

Le silence se fit dans la petite chambre miteuse et Lia eut soudain une idée.

- « J'ai un plan. Ça va être risqué mais on retrouvera Erza et le responsable de toute cette histoire.

- Et ce plan, c'est quoi ? demanda Lucy, qui sembla soulagée de savoir que quelqu'un avait une idée pour les sortir de là.

- On va aller se faire une petite ballade dans la forêt. De nuit. »

Lucy la regarda et se mit soudainement à rire d'un rire hystérique.

- « Tu es folle, complétement folle ! Ce truc a réussi à enlever Erza et toi, tu veux que l'on se jette dans la gueule du loup ? Jamais de la vie. C'est trop dangereux. Tu seras inefficace contre ce mage, je te rappelle, tu ne nous seras d'aucune aide. Bien au contraire !

- Calme toi Lucy, essaya d'intervenir Natsu.

- Tu vas juste réussir à tous nous faire tuer, continua Lucy sur sa lancée comme si Natsu ne l'avait jamais interrompu. On aurait jamais du venir ici avec toi. Enfaite, tu ne sais pas du tout quoi faire, voilà tout. Tu n'es pas si puissante que ça en réalité hein, je suis sûre que ta réputation de mage hyper douée, c'est que du vent… »

La jeune blonde n'eut pas le temps de finir que Maëlia l'avait fait taire grâce à un fils de Ténèbres qui l'avait bâillonné. Elle s'approcha de la jeune constellationniste et lui dit calmement :

- « De un, ma réputation de mage puissante est loin d'être du vent. De deux, je vais faire comme si je n'avais jamais entendu une seule de tes remarques. De trois, je sais très bien ce que je fais. Et de quatre, je n'ai pas l'intention de nous faire enlever. J'ai la ferme intention de retrouver ma sœur et de réduire en bouilli quiconque ce trouve sur mon chemin. Alors maintenant je vais te lâcher et tu vas arrêter de tourner dans cette pièce comme une hystérique parce que ça m'empêche de réfléchir convenablement. Merci beaucoup. »

Lia délivra la jeune femme et Lucy alla s'asseoir à côté de Natsu. La magicienne des Ténèbres se mit à genoux à côté de son lit et passa son bras sous son lit. Elle se saisit du manche de la dague et la sortit de dessous le lit. Elle se mit à réfléchir à voix haute tout en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts.

- « Bon, murmura-t-elle. Réfléchis Lia. Les Ténèbres sont attirés par le sang. Pour attirer le mage, il faut utiliser du sang. Le sang est le lien entre les mages ténébreux. Le lien entre tous les êtres qui proviennent de l'ombre, c'est le sang. Fais un bon usage de ton sang et tu auras le pouvoir. Pour renforcer tes Ténèbres, utilise ton sang. Le sang, toujours le sang. Pourquoi ce mage a-t-il besoin d'enlever des gens.

- Pour utiliser leur sang, proposa Natsu qui avait suivi le fils de sa réflexion.

- Non. Pas besoin de sacrifice avec les Ténèbres. Et seul le sang du magicien peut renforcer son pouvoir. Utiliser le sang de quelqu'un d'autre, ça revient à pactiser avec les Ténèbres les plus obscures. Mais bien sûr ! s'écria soudain la jeune fille.

- Quoi ? demanda Gray.

- Il y a deux types de Ténèbres. Ceux sans sacrifices, c'est-à-dire ceux que j'utilise, et il y a ceux qui demande un sacrifice. Les Ténèbres obscures. Eux, ils veulent le sang de victimes.

- Mais Erza, c'est pas une victime, objecta Lucy.

- Je sais bien. Mais à partir d'un certain temps. Les Ténèbres sombres demandent du sang de plus en plus puissants. Erza est puissante. Elle a le sang idéal pour son prochain sacrifice de sang. J'aurais dût y penser plus tôt. Mais mon maître de magie m'a toujours dit que ce genre de magie avait des répercussions.

- Dans tous les cas, il faut aller chercher Erza, commenta Gray.

- Je sais. Mais pour ça, il va falloir que je renforce mon pouvoir.

- Comment ? demanda Natsu.

- C'est un truc tout bête mais il n'est pas conseillé de le faire tout le temps. J'ai dût utiliser ce procédé une fois.

- C'est douloureux ? demanda Lucy.

- Non. C'est plutôt une magie qui est épuisante. Ça va renforcer ma magie et me permettre de toucher mon adversaire. Parce que lui, il pourra me toucher.

- Tu vas utiliser ta dague ? demanda le chasseur de dragon.

- Oui. Je vais avoir besoin d'être seule. Attendez moi devant la porte. »

Ses compagnons s'exécutèrent et Lia retira sa veste. Elle posa la lame de la dague contre la peau fine de son poignet. La lame ouvrit une entaille sur le poignet de la jeune femme et le sang coula. Maëlia traça un cercle avec son sang et se mit à dire :

- « Roi des Ténèbres. Magie sans sacrifices. Don de mon sang, augmentation de mon pouvoir. Le sang est le lien entre nous tous. Je te donne mon sang et en échange, je te demande de me donner plus de pouvoirs. Vaincre les Ténèbres sombres. En échange de ce don de pouvoir, je te livrerais un serviteur des Obscurités Ultimes. Les Ténèbres sont le commencement et la fin du monde. Sang et pouvoir sont liés, c'est écris. C'est le lien suprême entre toute chose.»

La jeune femme sentit le pouvoir affluer dans ses veines et elle sentit la fatigue la submerger. Elle rompit le lien avec le cercle et se laissa tomber de fatigue sur le plancher dans un bruit mat. Elle avait maintenant la force de battre un mage au service de la plus terrible des menaces. Les Ténèbres qui engloutissent tout. Lia était prête à protéger ceux qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle était de Fairy Tail. Et elle allait protéger ses potes.


	8. CHAPITRE SEPT

**CHAPITRE SEPT : LA BATAILLE COMMENCE. LE SAUVETAGE D'ERZA AUSSI **

* * *

Quand Maëlia ressortit enfin de la chambre, Gray sauta sur ses pieds et s'approcha d'elle. Il attrapa délicatement son poignet et examina l'entaille que la jeune femme s'était faite quelques minutes plus tôt. La blessure était entrain de cicatriser et elle avait déjà presque disparu.

- « Impossible, murmura Lucy en voyant la cicatrice. Ça ne peut pas avoir cicatrisé en aussi peu de temps.

- C'est la magie, répondit Lia. J'ai renforcé mon pouvoir. C'est une blessure magique si tu veux. Elle cicatrise à cette vitesse grâce à la magie.

- Tu as renforcé ton pouvoir ? Jusqu'à quel point ? demanda Gray.

- Assez pour me permettre de le tuer.

- Alors ne perdons pas de temps, dit Natsu. Il faut aller chercher Erza le plus rapidement possible.

- Allons y », s'écria Happy.

Lucy, Natsu et le petit chat bleu marchèrent en tête tandis que Gray restait en retrait avec Lia.

- « Qu'est-ce-qui a ? finit par demanda Lia en sentant son regard sur elle.

- Si tu as augmenté ton pouvoir suffisamment pour le tuer, tu as plus de chance de perdre le contrôle.

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Parce que je dois être assez forte pour sauver Erza.

- Mais on est là nous aussi, je te rappelle. On peut t'aider.

- Je sais. Mais je dois être forte pour pleins d'autres choses. Mais on parlera de ça plus tard. Pour l'instant concentrons nous notre mission. On doit retrouver Erza et mettre hors d'état de nuire ce mage complétement fou. »

Les six magiciens sortirent discrètement du village et entrèrent dans la forêt. Les feuilles étaient épaisses et opaques, ne laissant filtrer aucune lumière. Que se soit celle de la lune, des étoiles ou même du soleil. La terre était humide et il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit. Pas de chant d'oiseau, pas de petits rongeurs courant entre les racines des arbres. Rien.

- « C'est trop silencieux, murmura Happy.

- C'est un endroit propices aux Ténèbres, dit Lia en avançant. Je suis attirée par cet endroit. Venez, c'est par là.

- T'es sûr ? demanda Lucy. Plus on s'enfonce dans la forêt, plus il fait noir. Je ne suis pas très rassurée.

- Justement. Je suis sûr. Il faut aller plus loin dans la forêt. Allez, venez. »

Les trois magiciens la suivirent tandis que Lucy et Happy se serraient l'un contre l'autre.

Lia sentait quelque chose l'attirer plus profondément dans la forêt. Elle voulait y aller à tout prix. Elle savait que les autres la suivait. Soudain, un courant d'air froid les balaya. Lia inspira et dit :

- « Il est là. Il est tout près. Il nous observe. »

La mage des Ténèbres pouvait tout sentir autour d'elle. Lucy qui frissonna, le vent dans les branches des arbres et dans les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol. De la chaleur émanant d'un corps, une respiration hachée, humide, saccadée. Une respiration humaine, celle d'un drogué en manque. Le mage était en chasse. Il cherchait du sang pour assouvir son manque. Le pouvoir était la pire drogue que les magiciens pouvaient gouter.

D'un seul coup, Lia sentit un tentacule gluant s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle baissa les yeux et vit que c'était un lien de Ténèbres. La magicienne releva la tête et vit les yeux de son adversaire briller dans la pénombre.

Lia sourit et attrapa à pleine main le tentacule qu'elle tirait loin d'elle. Elle entendit la source du tentacule gémir et le sourire de la magicienne s'agrandit. En réponse à sa réaction violente, le tentacule la tira en avant, la projetant plus près de son agresseur. Elle se retourna pour voir ses amis et vit qu'ils étaient tous fait attrapés par des tentacules. Le tentacule se resserra autour de son ventre et Lia sentit son estomac protester contre ce resserrement inopiné. Elle se saisit une nouvelle fois de la tentacule et projeta une décharge de son pouvoir. Ce qui eut, apparemment, le don d'énerver le magicien en face, car le tentacule la tira en avant et elle fut projetée contre un arbre. Puis le trou noir.

Quand Lia reprit connaissance, elle put voir une lumière forte se balancer au dessus de sa tête. Elle se frotta les yeux et se redressa doucement. Sa cape avait disparu et sa tête lui tournait. Elle se mit lentement sur ses pieds et observa ce qui l'entourait… Pas grand chose à vrai dire. Le tentacule avait du l'emmener à la planque du magicien après l'avoir assommé en la jetant contre un arbre.

Maëlia s'approcha des barreaux qui lui servaient de porte et les agrippa. Elle colla son front contre la porte et les barreaux bougèrent. La porte était ouverte. La jeune femme poussa la porte et attendit qu'elle soit suffisamment ouverte pour oser sortir. Le magicien fou avait peut être mal fermé la porte, trop euphorique à cause du pouvoir qu'il le remplissait. Elle avança lentement en regardant dans chaque cellule si elle ne voyait pas l'un de ses amis. Personne. Elle entra dans un couloir étroit où elle pouvait voir que de la lumière était allumée à l'autre bout. Quand elle arriva enfin au bout du couloir, elle put voir que le rituel avait commencé. Le mage fou était assis sur un grand fauteuil pendant que des hommes préparés tout. Il y avait une ombre impressionnante dans un coin de la pièce et Lia pouvait sentir toute l'énergie négative qui en émanée. Cette créature était le mal incarné. Maëlia en frissonna puis leva les yeux.

La jeune femme avait vu qu'il y avait un récipient qui était encastré dans le sol. Au dessus, se balançant au bout d'une corde, se trouvait Erza. Elle était attachée par les pieds et elle ne portait plus son armure habituelle. Ils l'avaient déshabillé et elle était en sous vêtements. Elle tourna la tête vers le magicien et vit que ses autres amis étaient attachés à ses pieds. Pourquoi avaient ils enfermé Lia dans une cellule qui n'était même pas fermé soit disant passant ? Et pourquoi avaient ils gardés les autres idiots avec eux ? Elle allait se cacher dans le noir pour essayer de sauver ses amis quand une voix résonnait dans la salle.

- « Viens Maëlia Tenebrus. Sois la bienvenue à notre rituel sacré. Approche. »

Maëlia sortit de sa cachette et elle vit le magicien fou rougir. Elle vit l'ombre frémir et elle comprit que c'était elle qui avait parlé.

- « Tu arrives pile au bon moment. Nous allons procéder au rituel du corps. Je vais prendre possession du corps de cette magicienne et pouvoir enfin marcher dans le monde des vivants.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit, murmura Lia.

- Que dis-tu ?

- Je dis que vous n'avez pas le droit. Les lois de l'équilibre sont claires. Les Ténèbres ne doivent pas entrer dans le monde des vivants.

- Certes. Mais ceux qui ont inventés ses règles, ont aussi inventés des rituels qui nous permettent à nous, créatures indésirables, d'entrer dans ce monde qui nous est interdit.

- Alors vous devez rester chez vous.

- Non. Je rêve de ce monde depuis toujours. J'ai aujourd'hui l'opportunité d'y entrer. Je n'abandonnerais pas alors que mon rêve est à porté de main.

- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire.

- Alors tu devras affronter mon magicien.

- Alors je l'attends. »

Le dit-magicien se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de moi. Il était grand, beau, brun, et il y avait une aura sombre qui l'entourait. Il était maléfique. Et terriblement beau.

- « Tentacules des Ténèbres » prononça-t-il.

Des tentacules sortirent de partout et vinrent s'enrouler autour de chevilles de Lia.

- « Ténèbres de l'Enfer ! »

Des Ténèbres opaques vinrent recouvrirent la jeune femme et les tentacules se rétractèrent. Puis, du coin de l'œil, elle vit l'ombre bouger et une main de fumée s'approcher d'Erza qui se débattit.

- « Ténèbres de la nuit ! » Cria Lia en tendant sa main vers son amie.

Un vent frais vint tourner autour de la magicienne en armure et l'ombre maléfique fut bloquée.

Le magicien adverse enchainait les sorts et Lia avait de plus en plus de mal pour riposter et en même temps maintenir le sort autour d'Erza. Elle s'épuisait et elle sentait la fatigue prendre du terrain. Elle était déjà fatiguée quand ils avaient quittés l'auberge à cause du sort qu'elle avait utilisé pour renforcer ses pouvoirs et là ses forces diminuaient bien trop rapidement. Elle allait s'effondrer quand quelqu'un la rattrapa et qu'il bloqua le sort du magicien fou par un sort de glace. Gray. Natsu s'était jeté sur la corde qui retenait Erza et il essayait de la détruire.

- « Comment avez-vous fait pour vous libérer ?

- Les tentacules avaient oublié Happy.

- Je n'ai jamais apprécié ce chat à sa juste valeur.

- C'est exactement ce que nous a dis Lucy. Allez debout. »

Maëlia regarda autour d'elle et elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Après cette mission, la réputation de cette équipe de Fairy Tail ne serrait plus à refaire. Elle sera toujours la meilleure. Mais avant ça, il fallait qu'ils gagnent. Et ça s'était pas gagné.


	9. CHAPITRE HUIT

**CHAPITRE HUIT : LA FIN D'UN MAGICIEN**

* * *

Lia essayait de tenir toute seule sur ses jambes mais ce n'étais pas chose facile. Il fallait qu'elle récupère de l'énergie avant de se remettre dans le combat. Elle se traina jusqu'à un coin sombre et puisa dans l'énergie ténébreuse qui habitait chaque coin sombre de la planète.

L'énergie l'a remplie de la pointe de ses cheveux jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils.

- « Tu as repris des couleurs, lui fit remarquer Gray.

- Je sais. Je suis apte à me battre.

- Alors, rentrons dans la bataille. »

Gray se précipita sur la corde pour aider Natsu et à eux deux, ils s'acharnèrent sur cette maudite corde. Quand à Lia, elle se jeta sur le magicien de l'Ombre. Ils se battirent. Mais sans utiliser la magie. Ils utilisèrent leurs poings. Maëlia n'était pas très douée avec ses poings mais c'était le meilleur moyen pour mettre K.O ce magicien de pacotille et de pouvoir le capturer. Lia se prit un coup de poing dans le nez et elle riposta par un coup de coude phénoménal dans l'estomac. Son adversaire tomba à genoux en crachant du sang et la jeune femme lui attrapa les cheveux pour lui mettre la tête en arrière et pour pouvoir le voir.

- « Comment t'appelles tu ?

- Drezna.

- Bien Drezna. Maintenant, dis moi. Pourquoi as tu fais tout ça ?

- Il m'a promis pleins de choses tellement belles.

- Comme ?

- Des femmes. Je t'avais déjà aperçu. Je t'avais trouvé tellement belle. Il m'a promis que tu viendrais et que je pourrais t'avoir pour moi tout seul.

- Mais il n'a pas respecté les parts de son contrat. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas fermé les portes de ma cellule.

- Oui.

- Alors tu dois nous aider à le vaincre. A le renvoyer dans son monde.

- Je ne peux pas. Il m'a enchainé à lui. Je ne peux rien faire contre lui directement.

- Alors donne moi tes pouvoirs.

- Quoi ?

- Donne moi ton énergie et je m'occuperais de l'Ombre. Dépêches-toi.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Ecoutes Drezna. Tu as le choix. Soit je le fais avec ton accord et tu ne sentiras rien, ou je le fais en me passant de ton avis et tu risques de souffrir un max. Alors, tu choisis quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas accepter ça de mon plein gré. Te donner mon énergie, c'est lui nuire. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas te donner mon accord. Il va falloir que tu le fasses contre mon gré.

- Alors serres les dents, tu vas avoir mal. »

Drezna serra les mâchoires et Lia posa sa main à plat sur son torse.

- « Drainage des Ténèbres », murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentit une partie de l'énergie de Drezna, celle qui été connectée à la partie lumineuse de la magie Ténébreuse du jeune homme. Il se mit à crier et Lia resserra sa prise sur ses cheveux. Elle s'était déjà fais voler de l'énergie et elle savait que c'était extrêmement douloureux. Quand elle eut pris toute l'énergie positive possible, le jeune homme s'écroula et Lia savait que l'énergie était en train de se régénérer, permettant ainsi à Drezna de ne pas tomber totalement dans le côté obscur de la magie des Ténèbres. La jeune femme entendit l'Ombre hurler de colère et elle se retourna. Natsu et Gray avait finit par venir à bout de la corde et ils avaient réussi à sortir Erza de là. Maintenant, c'était à elle de jouer. Lia se propulsa littéralement vers l'Ombre et cette dernière, quand elle vit son magicien hors combat, sembla se rapetisser. Mais elle reprit rapidement sa taille d'origine et elle se dressa de toute sa hauteur devant Lia. La jeune femme essaya de l'emprisonner dans une cage de Ténèbres mais ça n'eut aucun effet sur le monstre d'Ombre. Il se matérialisa juste assez pour refermer ses doigts noirs sur la jeune femme et il la souleva. Lia essaya de se dégager, en vain. Soudain, la voix de Lucy retentit, plus forte et déterminée que jamais :

- « Porte des douze voix d'or, esprit du Bélier, Bélius ! »

Maëlia vit un superbe bélier surgir de nul part et, sur demande de Lucy, chargea l'Ombre, qui se fit percuter de plein fouet, secouant Maëlia par la même occasion.

Mais bien sûr ! Elle aurait dût y penser plus tôt. L'Ombre n'était pas encore devenue matérielle. Elle faisait donc encore partie du monde des esprits. Et entre eux, les esprits peuvent se frapper. C'est pour ça que le bélier avait pu toucher l'Ombre. S'en suivit Natsu qui se mit à bombarder l'Ombre d'attaque de feu, lui faisant des trous de partout. Trous que Gray remplissait avec de la glace, empêchant ainsi à l'Ombre de se régénérer totalement.

- « Ténèbres Engloutissant ! »

Une fissure se créa dans le sol et il eut comme un grand courant d'air inspirant. L'Ombre se fit aspirer par la fissure et Lia réussit à la faire lâcher la prise que l'Ombre avait sur elle juste avant qu'elles ne soient englouties toutes les deux. Gray l'a rattrapa alors que dans son élan, Lia allait basculer à son tour dans la crevasse. Une fois l'Ombre complétement disparu, la fissure se referma ne laissant aucune trace de son passage.

- « Lia ! » Cria Happy.

Lia se retourna et se précipita vers le petit chat qui était à côté de Drezna, qui semblait en très mauvais état.

- « Ce n'est pas la prise d'énergie qui fait ça, murmura Lia. C'est autre chose.

- J'ai mis trop de cœur à mon travail avec l'Ombre. Elle a pris mon âme en premier. En partant, elle a libéré les autres. Sauf la mienne. Je suis celui qui l'a fait venir. Il est normal que je sois obligé de partir avec elle.

- On peut te ramener au village et te faire soigner, objecta Lucy.

- Ils ne voudront jamais soigner celui qui est responsable de tant de disparitions.

- On est pas obligé de leur dire qui tu es, argumenta Natsu.

- Non. Je préfère rester ici. Ramenez plutôt les villageois chez eux. Ils méritent de retrouver les leurs après tout ce qu'ils ont subi à cause de moi.

- Tu veux mourir ici ? demanda Lia.

- Oui. Je veux mourir dans les Ténèbres. Partez. Rentrez chez vous. Et oubliez mon nom. »

Le magicien ferma les yeux et il sembla s'endormir. Sauf que sa poitrine ne se souleva plus pour témoigner que la vie l'habitait encore. Il était mort.

Maëlia se leva et attrapa la main de Gray.

- « Récupérons les villageois et allons nous en. Je veux rentrer à la maison, le plus vite possible. »

Les magiciens de Fairy Tail retournèrent aux cellules et trouvèrent des villageois tous entassés dans des cellules. Ils les libérèrent et ils marchèrent tous en direction du village. Quand ils arrivèrent, les habitants n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Toutes personnes disparues qu'ils ne croyaient jamais revoir étaient de retour. Les magiciens de Fairy Tail avaient réussis là pleins d'autres magiciens avaient échoués. Ils organisèrent une grande fête pour célébrer leur victoire.

Mais les mages de Fairy Tail n'étaient pas d'humeur à faire la fête. Non. Même si Drezna avait commis des actes abominables, il restait un magicien. Et il était mort. Ils avaient perdus un magicien. Ils étaient tout simplement en deuil. Ils avaient assistés à la fin d'un magicien.


	10. CHAPITRE NEUF

**CHAPITRE NEUF : DE RETOUR A LA MAISON ET LA FIN D'UNE AVENTURE**

* * *

Quand ils rentrèrent à Fairy Tail, ils furent accueillis en héros. Ils se partagèrent la prime et ils n'aspiraient plus qu'à une chose. Rentrer chez eux. Erza avait des marques et des contusions mais elle était forte. Elle n'aurait aucune séquelle.

Lia s'était laissée tomber sur son canapé dès qu'elle avait franchi la porte de son appartement. Elle était assise, la tête renversée en arrière, les cheveux répandus en cascade sur le dossier du sofa. Elle avait les yeux fermés et savouré le calme de chez elle. Elle était presque plongée dans les bras de Morphée quand on frappa doucement contre sa porte d'entrée. Elle grogna et, aillant la fainéantise de se lever de son confortable canapé, elle se contenta de crier :

- « C'est ouvert ! »

La tête de Gray passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte et Lia sourit quand elle sentit son odeur arriver jusqu'à ses narines, aillant toujours les yeux fermés.

- « Gray.

- Comment as-tu sut que c'était moi ?

- Ton odeur.

- Ah. »

Le mage de glace referma la porte derrière lui et alla s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme.

- « Je te dérange ?

- Non. Tu ne me déranges jamais, répondit la jeune femme.

- Tant mieux. Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de me laisser une deuxième chance. »

Lia ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers le jeune Fullbuster. Le jeune homme la regarder, les yeux brillants et il lui souriait. D'un petit sourire timide. La jeune femme réfléchit pendant deux minutes à la proposition et prit une décision. Elle se redressa et attrapa la main de Gray.

- « Avec tout ce qui s'est passé pendant cette mission, j'ai vu que tu avais changé. Que tu avais mûri. Et je dois bien avouer que j'aime beaucoup ce changement. Alors oui. Je veux bien te laisser une nouvelle chance. »

Gray sembla ne pas comprendre tout de suite ce que Maëlia venait de lui dire. Puis un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage et il attrapa le visage de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser.

De l'autre côté de Fairy Tail, Lucy venait de finir de ranger ses affaires. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir prendre une bonne douche et de se plonger dans ses draps pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle venait de ranger sa valise sous lit quand elle remarqua un objet rose non identifié dans son salon. Natsu. Lucy se précipita dans le salon avec la bonne intention de le jeter dehors. Mais le chasseur de dragon de Fairy Tail semblait tellement sérieux, que Lucy perdit son élan et s'inquiéta quelques instants de la santé du magicien.

- « Tout va bien Natsu ? Tu es tout bizarre.

- Oui je vais bien. Je me demandais juste. Tu m'aimes comment ?

- Pardon ? » s'étrangla Lucy.

Le cœur de Lucy s'emballa à la question plus qu'étrange du garçon. Que lui prenait-il de lui poser ce genre de question.

- « Et bien, je t'aime beaucoup. Pourquoi ?

- parce que moi, je t'aime encore plus que beaucoup. Je suis pas très douée pour ça, mais je sais que quand tu es là, mon cœur s'emballe et je peux pas m'empêcher de rougir. Alors, je crois que… »

Natsu n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut coupé par les lèvres de Lucy, se posa sur les siennes.

- « Tais-toi, dit elle quand ils se séparèrent. Tu as déjà dis tout ce qui avait à dire. Tu risques de dire une bêtise et de gâcher le moment. Alors chut. »


	11. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

C'est ainsi que ce finit cette aventure. Je ne vais pas la terminer par un 'ils vécurent heureux et eurent pleins d'enfants'. Vous êtes d'accord qu'on en lit trop des histoires qui finissent comme ça.

Je peux juste vous dire que dans les deux nouveaux couples, il eut des hauts et des bas. Comme dans tout les couples me diriez vous. Et vous auriez bien raison. Mais finalement, tout ce finit bien pour eux.

Alors maintenant que tout est dis, je peux le dire : ils vécurent heureux et eurent pleins d'enfants.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**

****Voila, c'est la fin des aventures de Maëlia Robin. Enfin pour l'instant. Et comme pour l'instant, je n'ai pas l'intention d'écrire une suite, je préfére ne pas mavancer et dire qu'il y aura une suite. j'espère quand même que je aurais l'inspiration pour écrire une suite mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Voila. En attendant, je vais probablement écrire des petits passages de la vie de nos héros en OS. Alors vous pouvez toujours venir voir, si ça vous plait.

BYE

Erza Robin


End file.
